


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by blurryyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluffy, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你大概不知道，Bruce。你们目光相遇的时候，你的瞳孔会微微张大……非常有意思。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Won't Say (I'm In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26667) by justanotherfan-writer. 



> Permission / 授权：  
> justanotherfan-writer asked you:  
> OF COURSE! OMG, I'm so flattered. I'm glad you liked it, thank you!

****

****Dick（和Babara）** **

 

他今天的巡逻早早就结束了，他回到蝙蝠洞里。蝙蝠洞里很安静，说明他是第一个回来的。Dick晃悠到计算机前，翻看起文件。

其中一个文件引起了他的注意，并不是因为文件名（未命名），而是因为这个文件上加的安全限制的数量。Dick一屁股坐下来，开始着手解锁这个文件。大约半个小时后，他遇到了难题。

“嘿，Babs……你能帮我黑个文件吗？”

_“哦，不，我担心我做不到这么高难度的事情。”_

“喂，现在讽刺我可帮不上什么忙好吗。”不过她笑了，这就值得了。“我这里有个……视频文件，看起来像是，就在B的电脑里，但它被锁上了，我很好奇。”

_“感觉被排除在外了？等一会儿。”_ 她远程接入，然后开始解锁这个文件，Dick看着屏幕。他花了差不多半个小时才搞定的几道密码四分钟内就被解开了。 _“好了——什么？”_

Dick皱起眉头。这个文件是实时监控录像，监控的地方看起来眼熟得惊人。“这个是……？”

_“Tim的公寓？我觉得是……”_

一共有三个不同角度的摄像头，在厨房里、客厅里还有Tim的卧室里。“他为什么要……？”

_“更好的问题应该是：Tim为什么还没拆掉？”_

 

**Alfred：**

 

Bruce不经常生病，不过他毕竟是个人类，这个人时不时会整天都呆在家里躺在床上，选择把无论什么正在困扰他的病痛都睡过去。

这些日子对于管家而言，总是相对更平和的。那一天，其他人都突然有了这样那样需要做的事情，远远里避开了大宅，以免打扰到Bruce睡觉。不过，今天似乎有些太安静了。Bruce通常会经常叫Alfred给他送去一些食物，或是问问他有没有什么新闻消息，已经打算好了无论如何当天晚上就出门巡逻。不过，现在已经快到傍晚了，他还一次都没有听到那个人的传唤。

Alfred准备了一些汤，无论Bruce是否要求了，也无论他究竟会不会吃。其实汤更多是他去查看他的情况的借口。他没敲门，因为敲门很可能会吵醒Bruce。他刚刚把放着汤和果汁的托盘安放在床头柜上，就听见床铺那边传来低沉的呻吟声。

“Bruce老爷？”他低声问。

“Tim……”

Alfred愣住了，转过身看自家少爷。可能只是Bruce的梦中潜入了他对那位小少爷的关心，但是……

Bruce脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，Alfred此前从没有见过他这样的表情。无论Bruce梦见了什么，都远远不是那些侵扰他家少爷多年的噩梦。实际上，这是很长时间来他第一次看见Bruce显得如此……安宁。

他非常不希望将他从如此甜美的睡眠中唤醒。所以Alfred只是放下托盘，然后就退出了房间，心里琢磨着究竟是Tim的什么事情让Bruce这么开心。

 

**Kon：**

 

“我肯定就在附近。”

“伙计，我已经透视了壁橱，不在里面。”

Tim皱起眉头，往后靠，绞尽脑汁地回忆。他叹了口气，说：“Bart。”

“什么？”

“我把另一个PS3手柄借给他了。等等。我现在去找他。在这儿等着我。”他站起来快步走出房间。

Kon等到Tim的脚步声消失时候，他做了所有好朋友都会做的事情。他开始偷偷摸摸地查看Tim的房间。对于所有人而言，Tim依然多少算是个谜。无论他找到什么，都可以帮助他更了解他。

Kon用自己的透视能力迅速地在Tim的床底下找到一个盒子。“哦哦。这就是你藏色情杂志的地方吗，Tim？”他笑着把盒子拖了出来，放在床上，然后打开盖子。“这是什么……？”

盒子里装满了照片，但这并不是让他觉得奇怪的地方。他拿出来的每一张照片都是Tim的养父，Bruce Wayne。每一幅照片都不尽相同，他穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，没穿蝙蝠侠的制服，各种都有。唯一相同的一点，就是似乎照片里的Bruce当时都不知道有人在拍他的照片。

Kon继续翻看这些照片，他发现大约有一半的照片都是那个人睡着的样子。在他的卧室里、在他的办公桌上、在沙发上。

他拿出一张对折的照片。Kon打开那张照片，看见上面还是Bruce，刚刚冲完澡，全身上下只有挂在腰胯上的一条毛巾。

外面传来了越来越近的脚步声，Kon吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把照片丢回盒子里。他匆匆忙忙地把盒子推回床下，刚刚坐起身，Tim就回来了，手里拿着游戏手柄。

“你没事吧？你看起来吓坏了？”

Kon只是耸耸肩。“没事。我只是……我突然冒出了一个奇怪的念头。”Tim挑起眉毛，不过他没说话。“那么……Bruce最近怎么样？”

Tim正蹲下身启动游戏，他耸耸肩，说：“我猜应该不错。”

 

**Clark：**

 

Bruce忽视他是很稀松平常的事情，不过从来不会在他们谈话中途的时候，比如现在。

“Bruce？”

“嗯？”Bruce本来望着正在垫子上练习打斗的Dick和Tim，这才把目光收回来，看着Clark。

“你一切都好？”

然后Bruce又沉下脸。“我很好，Clark。我只是想弄清楚为什么你还——”

“Bruce！”

Clark依然看着Bruce，Bruce则又转过头去看孩子们，Dick挟头抱住Tim，卡住他的脖子，Tim大笑着求饶。

很细微，几乎到了他都不敢确定自己是不是听错了的程度，但是……听起来似乎Bruce心跳的节奏方才……乱了？但一定是他弄错了。可是，Bruce看着男孩们笑闹的场景，他的心跳加快了，一点点。

“我认为你已经赢了，Dick。放开他吧。”更奇怪的是，Bruce几乎从来不在他面前微笑。

Tim终于站稳，小跑过来，停在Bruce面前。“谢谢你救我。我还以为他不打算放开我了呢。”他揉着自己的脖子微笑着说，汗水顺着下颌的线条流下。

Bruce什么都没说，但是Clark知道，他能感觉得到。Bruce的体温微微升高了，就因为Tim现在靠他这么近。‘ **有意思** _。_ ’他这么想道。“那我要去冲个澡。很高兴见到你，Clark。”

这时他的目光从Bruce身上移开，低头对Tim微笑着说：“我也很高兴见到你。”

Tim离开了，Bruce的注意力回到Clark身上，超人几乎要忍不住笑了。“什么这么有意思？”

“什么都没有。” ‘ **你大概不知道，Bruce。你们目光相遇的时候，你的瞳孔会微微张大……非常有意思。** ’

 

**Ra’s：**

 

_“出了什么事，Timothy？你似乎有些孤单。”_

他翻了个白眼，暗自希望他通讯器里传来的这个声音快去死。

_“忽视我并不会让我放弃，Timothy。”_

“太糟糕了。要是不理你能有用，你这老不死的就不会惹我烦了。”

_“注意你的语言，Tim——”_

“你想要什么，Ra’s？我现在有点忙。”他实际上不怎么忙，但那个老杀手又不见得知道今晚实际上有点儿贫乏。

_“撒谎，而且很拙劣。我能看见你现在并不繁忙。”_ Tim转过身，想找到那个人或是他的间谍，不过今晚四周都空荡荡的。 _“我一直在观察着你，这几个月来。”_

“你现在也在看着我？”Tim翻了个白眼，双臂抱在胸前。“我应该觉得惊讶……为什么？”

对方若无其事地继续说： _“我发现你最近发生了很大的变化，自从Bruce自死亡中重返以来。”_ 然后他继续说。 _“这让我有些好奇。”_

“你想说什么？”

_“你似乎……更快乐了，比我见过的任何时候的你都更快乐，特别是在他身边的时候。”_

“他回来了，Ra’s。在他离开那么久之后，我当然高兴。”Tim突然万分警惕起来。Ra’s和他通话就打算说这个？他快不快乐？还是这个家伙又谋划着什么新阴谋，打算破坏他的这份快乐？

_“不，远不止与此。我只是想知道你和他关系是……你和那位侦探？”_

“我的……？”Ra’s在说什么？

_“嗯，那么也许什么也没有，应该说还没有。小心，Timothy。爱情往往能让我们不小心坠入深渊……我希望这不会发生在你身上。”_

然后他的通讯器就陷入沉默，只有Tim还一头雾水。“什么？”

 

**~*~（两个星期之后）~*~**

 

Tim挫败地叹了口气，说：“我已经把这一个段落读了第四遍了，我还是不明白它在说什么。”

“你应该去睡一会儿，今天过得特别漫长。”Bruce坐在沙发上，就在他身边，翻阅着他自己那份文件。今晚本该是放松的电影之夜，结果又变成了工作之夜，正如以往几乎每一次一样。

但对于Tim而言，让他如此疲惫的并不是长时间的工作。而是他同Ra’s那番没头没脑的对话。他花了很长时间琢磨那个人究竟在说什么，结果依然一片茫然。Bruce回来他当然高兴了……不过这就是全部理由了。不是吗？“不……”

“什么？”

“呃，不，你睡觉之前我也不会睡。我得努力完成一些工作。”

尽管Bruce希望Tim去睡，但他没有反对。他有些担忧这个少年显得如此疲惫，过去的这几个星期，他越来越经常神游天外。

他们又默默地工作起来，大约过了十五分钟，Bruce感觉到身旁的少年的体重突然压在了自己手臂上。他低下头，发现Tim已经睡着了，手里还拿着文件。Tim轻轻的呼吸声几乎没什么声响，能看见他的眼皮下眼球在微微转动。这情景让他微笑起来。尽管有那么多恶魔侵扰他们，但能看到此刻，能看到Tim睡得如此安宁，感觉很好。

他的目光重新回到手里的文件上，但却没有办法集中注意力。于是他把自己手里的，还有Tim手里的文件都放到一边，这样他就可以好好地专心看Tim的睡脸。

Tim紧紧地靠着他，体温透过两个人的衣服传递过来，只比Bruce自己微微高一些。他突然在想，Tim是不是发烧了，于是他抬起没有被压住的那只手，往Tim额头边探过去。

但他这一点儿动作惊醒了Tim。他抬头看着Bruce，离得那么近……然后开始吃吃笑起来。

“什么这么好笑？”

Tim微笑着，抬起手，手指抚过Bruce的鼻梁。“你……你的鼻孔刚刚张大了，特别滑稽。”他的笑容慢慢褪去，手指又回到Bruce脸前，轻轻触摸他的脸。他突然顿悟。Tim在抚摸Bruce的脸……而Bruce没有生气，也没有躲开，反而似乎……靠得更近了？

然后他就什么都看不见了，他有些微颤地闭上了眼，然后温暖的唇覆上了他自己的嘴唇，贴在他额头上的那只大手滑下来，捧住了他的脸。

Bruce能感觉到Tim在他手心里发抖，皮肤的温度远比正常体温高。他退开，低头看着Tim，Tim还坐在原地，闭着眼睛，发着抖。“Tim？”

少年突然睁开眼睛，猛然抽了一口气。“哎呀。”

“你还好吗？”

“还、还好……我只是……忘记了要呼吸。”他抬手摸着自己的嘴唇，Bruce从没见过他的脸这么红。

“你生病了。你应该去睡一会儿。”但他没有动，没有让Tim站起来，他的手依然伸出去贴着Tim，手指绕着他的头发。

“大概吧……”不过他反而更紧地贴着Bruce，凝视着他炽热的目光。

原来Ra’s说的就是这件事。

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
